


How Things Tend to Fall into Place

by Ruingaraf



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruingaraf/pseuds/Ruingaraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GakuKaiLuka polyamory, and how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Tend to Fall into Place

They didn’t know how it had started, really. It was just kind of one of those things that had fallen into place and none of them had objected. If the three of them had to trace it back, however, it could have started at any number of places.

Maybe it was when Luka had first had the pleasure, or at the time, perceived displeasure, of meeting Gakupo. Ten in the morning, a few minutes before her first class of the day, she’d been ordering a hazelnut coffee with creamer, no sugar, when the violet-haired man standing behind her had tapped her on the shoulder and whispered a bad come-on into her ear. Luka had promptly and wordlessly stomped on his foot, turned, and left with her coffee. It wasn’t until the next semester that they’d started running into each other at the library— though Luka suspected it had been less ‘coincidental’ than Gakupo would have liked her to believe. He had a thing for her, plain and simple, and she might have liked him too if he hadn’t pissed her off so much with every word out of his mouth.

Or perhaps it was when Kaito first met Luka. Both being freshman far from home, joining a club had seemed a great idea at the time. Unfortunately, Drama Club itself seemed to have other ideas, with overprotective upperclassmen and an advisor that droned on and on. The girl that had seated herself next to Kaito looked just as bored as he was, so he couldn’t suppress a grin and an invitation to do something more interesting. Twenty minutes later, they were hitting it off over a game of ping-pong and trash-talking the fact that people had to join clubs they didn’t really like to have friends.

Still, it could have been when Gakupo met Kaito. He’d seen a downtrodden-looking young man in the common area of the dorms, nibbling a popsicle and staring dejectedly at a Literature textbook. A polite inquiry had spouted an entire soliloquy about how symbolism and hidden meaning was the bane of Kaito’s existence, and how it should have been banned from the university classroom eons ago. Just as the younger man had started to apologize for his tirade, Gakupo had stepped in and volunteered his services as a tutor, seeing as his major was classical literature. The look of absolute gratitude and joy in those blue eyes was something that Gakupo never forgot.

Perhaps the time that their relationship could truly be counted as beginning was the first time the three of them had been together at once. Kaito had posted an ad on the bulletin board, looking for roommates for a small apartment who, as required by the bullet-points on the paper ‘must be at least kind of quiet and willing to share food or something’. Both Gakupo and Luka had shown up at the allotted time, and, after many a ‘How do you two know each other?’, it was decided that it was in everyone’s best interest to start living together.

Of course, the time that everything literally began was after the last day of finals. As if on some kind of shared brainwave, Kaito had bought cheap beer, Luka had bought cherry vodka, and Gakupo had bought fine sake, all to celebrate with. After a certain point, nothing much was remembered, but all three woke up the next day in Gakupo’s king-sized bed, wearing nothing but the sheets and feeling incredibly satisfied. Of course, this was mutually chalked up to a product of too much alcohol, but none of them could deny the enjoyment.

And then it happened again. And then another time. Funnily enough, each subsequent incident involved less and less alcohol on each of the participants’ part, and tended to go on for considerably longer. No one wanted to talk about it, no one wanted to bring up the possibility that this was anything other than college kids getting smashed and then naked. Gakupo made it a point to start bringing other girls home, Luka made it a point to throw dishes at the girls on their way out, and Kaito decided that something had to be done before they ran out of tableware. And so he sat both his roommates down on a hot day in June, wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants.

“Listen. Why don’t we just have a three-way relationship?” Immediately he gained Gakupo’s baffled but interested attention, while Luka choked on her root beer. Admittedly, it hadn’t been the most subtle way to bring up the idea, but at the moment they were fresh out of patience and nearly out of teacups.

After a few moments of coughing, she finally managed to speak. “What? You must be joking.” Kaito shook his head, and she continued, her words seeming to fail her increasingly with each sound out of her mouth. “This isn’t why I started living with you guys, I—”

“It’s what we’ve all wanted all along anyway. Don’t lie.” Gakupo cut her off, shrugging. Luka stared at him. Then at Kaito, who didn’t contradict him. A heavy silence descended as she looked down, then finally nodded.

Kaito spoke first. “So. Is that a yes from both of you?”

“I don’t know,” Luka confessed quietly. “What would it be? Just something convenient or… an actual relationship… with three people in it?”

Kaito did that thing he did where he stared and tilted his head a little like an intrigued dog. Luka ignored his evident confusion.

“I don’t have a problem with it being a real relationship,” Gakupo noted, immediately gaining a glare from Luka.

“Don’t say that like it’s nothing! How long was your last relationship, anyway, two weeks?” Not for the first time, she’d been sent bristling by a single comment from him, and at the moment she looked ready to start a shouting match.

“I haven’t been in a _relationship_ for a year and a half.” he corrected sharply. “And despite what you might think, I’m not going to cheat on the two of you for some piece of ass at the greengrocer. I actually like you. Both of you.” Coming from him, the statement was surprisingly soft and sincere.

Tension hung in the air like a knife for another few seconds, but Luka seemed sobered in the wake of the frankness of his feelings. Gakupo crossed his arms and backed himself further against the armrest of the couch, eyes flicking back and forth between his roommates for any kind of response. Kaito said nothing, suddenly very interested in picking at a coffee ring on the table. At least, until it became apparent that Luka still wasn’t saying anything, and he glanced up at her. She sighed.

“In that case I’d… I’d want to try this. See where it goes. Kaito?”

The younger man stood up, stretching his shoulders. “Good. I don’t know what was so hard about that,” he remarked with a click of his tongue, walking away. The other two simply stared at his back as he left.

“Is he from another planet or something?” Luka asked, mouth hanging open a little.

“Sometimes, I wonder,” Gakupo muttered.


End file.
